warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Widowmaker
Basic Info Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Maxed Value. Build Times & Repair Information Additional Facts *Introduced during''' Operation: Deadpoint. *Production of the Widowmaker is '''LIMITED to ONE. *The Widowmaker is accompanied by several''' Machine Gun Drones'. *The Widowmaker will deploy replacement '''Machine Gun Drones' as they are destroyed. *The supporting''' Machine Gun Drones''' are able to target and fire apon any Aircraft in range. *The first and only Unit in War Commander to have a Production Limit 'not dictated by space requirements. *Immune to 'Shock, Cryo (Slow), and''' Concussion (Stun). *The Widowmaker is extremely resistant against bullets. '''( ? Resistant or Just High Health ? ) *Its extremely high health makes it a very good Baiting unit to draw fire away from other attacking units. *With a Range of 40 Suicide Bombers can be a big threat to the Widowmaker with a Range of only 20. It only takes approximately 10[[Suicide Bomber| Level 10+ Suicide Bombers to]] kill an unescorted Widowmaker. *'Land Mines 'are very effective agiast the Widowmaker or any other high Health Unit due to the fact they cause a Percentage of Health Damage as opposed to have a straight DPS number. This means the greater the Health of the Unit the bigger the damage caused by the mine. *Unlike other Units the Widowmaker will not change repair time at level 9 like other units. It will stay at a 12 hour repair time from level 1 to 12. - WC Tech Manager Volodymyr (Intel from Kixeye) Request For Information by Admin Please Help with this page by clicking "Expand" to reveal a list of Needed Information and other Admin Requests. - '-- PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION --' Below is a list of specific information being requested by the Admin to help complete this page. Please post all replies in the Comment Section Request for Needed Information : *All Stats - PLEASE DO NOT DO YOUR OWN MATH TO FILL IN TABLE. *Build Times ( Found in the War Factory Build Stats ) and Repair Times --- BUT ONLY FOR LEVEL 10 War Factory. Request for Verification of Existing Information : *Can we verify the Additional Fact that this is immune to Shock, Cryo and Concusion. Request for Specific Screenshot or Pics : *Really NEED. Shots of the Stats for each Widowmaker Level taken from the War Factory Build Screen like the one below. Doesn't matter the level of War Factory is for these but if not Level 10 please specifiy what it is''' ( No cropping needed - we can do it )' *Info '''Request for Answers to General Questions :' *What building is this Upgraded in, The Tech Center? '------' Whenever possible please provide screenshots of information. This is especially helpful when giving corrected information of data that has been requested to be verified. '------' Be Aware : Due to a Bug with the In-Game Stats on Upgade Screens Please only use Unit Stat Info from the Airfield, Barracks or War Factory. Only the the Upgrade Cost & Time should be taken from the Academy or Tech Center. ---- Gallery Widowmaker-EventShopInfo.png|Event Shop Info congratulations.PNG|Widowmaker Unlocked Screen Widowmaker-Lv01(WF-10)-Repair.png|Repair Time for Level 1 with a Level 10 War Factory Widowmaker-DeadpointBonus.jpg|Widowmaker construction - Deadline Bonus Target WidowMaker-Closeup.png|Close Up Widowmaker-Lv01(WF-10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Widowmaker-Lv02(WF-10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Unique Units Category:Land Vehicle